


[Podfic of] Send My Condolences to Good

by knight_tracer



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb (podfic) [7]
Category: The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Side Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/George Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Daine is making friends over the summer; Numair may or may not be going to hell.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Send My Condolences to Good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Send My Condolences to Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874742) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



Podfic Length: 21:54

Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/07%20Send%20My%20Condolences%20to%20Good.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/07%20Send%20My%20Condolences%20to%20Good.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
